


Can't you see I'm legally blind?

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP hiding Person B’s contact lenses because they love their glasses so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't you see I'm legally blind?

Akashi towel dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist as he stepped towards the sink cabinet to put in his contact lenses. Habitually reaching for where he put them, his hand could find nothing in his blind search. Blinking at the oddity he reached for his glasses in their case and slipped them on to actually be able to see that his contact lenses were, indeed, not there.

He slipped out of the washroom to see if he had placed them somewhere else, even if he knew he never would. “Tetsuya, have you seen my contacts?” He asked as he entered their bedroom.

Kuroko finished pulling one of Akashi’s shirts over his head before turning to face him, blinking innocently. “No? They aren’t where you usually keep them?”

“No,” Akashi shook his head, “That aside for a second, is that my shirt?”

“Yes.” Kuroko answered simply. “I like it.”

Akashi scoffed lightly, “I always wondered why I had difficulty finding any of the casual clothes I like.” He walked up to Kuroko, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him towards him, “How would you like to pick my outfit for the day, considering you’re so familiar with my wardrobe?”

“You’re getting my clothes wet, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko tried to sound inconvenienced, but he couldn’t really make himself mind being pressed up against an almost naked Akashi. Especially when he was wearing his glasses, since Kuroko really liked those on him.

“I think you mean _my_ clothes, love.” Akashi pressed a chaste kiss to Kuroko’s lips, “Now, are you sure you haven’t seen my contact lenses?”

“I’m sure. Maybe you put them somewhere else?” He offered.

“That isn’t exactly something I would do, and I clearly remember putting them back in their place last night.” It was weird, but a quick glance at the clock told him they didn’t really have time to worry about it. “Well, I guess I can go to today’s dinner with my glasses. I don’t want us to be late for our reservation.” Akashi let go of Kuroko to sit on the bed, looking up at him with a playful grin, “Now I guess the only question left is, what will you pick out for me to wear on our date?”

Kuroko looked at him consideringly before going to the closet and picking out a red shirt, black pants, and a black tie. “This.” He said, passing it to Akashi.

Akashi accepted the outfit, quickly pulling it on, “I suppose I shouldn’t have expected anything less from someone who apparently knows my closet better than I do.” He readjusted his glasses slightly. He had grown used to wearing contact lenses instead of his glasses whenever he went out so he looked a little alien to himself in the mirror beside the closet.

“I’m sure that you know your closet just fine. I just happen to like wearing your clothes.” Kuroko told him, openly admiring the look on Akashi.

“It’s kind of odd seeing myself with my glasses. I usually only wear them when I don’t intend to look decent ”

“I quite like them. I think they look good on you.” Kuroko argued, flashing a smile at Akashi.

“Really? That’s reassuring to hear. Maybe I’ll wear them more often then.” His contact lenses did tend to hurt his eyes when he wore them for much longer periods of time than he should have, something he did more often than he should.

Kuroko smile brightened at that. “Please do.” He replied, taking Akashi’s hand in his to lead him outside.

As much as Akashi loved to see Kuroko’s smiles, he knew that one held a mischievous glint. “Tetsuya, are you sure you don’t know what happened to my contact lenses?” Akashi asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Positive. Why do you keep asking?” Kuroko replied, not looking at the suspicious look he knew Akashi was giving him as he continued towards the door.

“Because I know you much better than you apparently give me credit for.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kuroko said innocently. He may have started walking a bit faster.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi sighed, “I’ll forget about it for now since we have a reservation to get to, but don’t think I’m going to let you off easily once we get back.”

Kuroko turned to pout at him. "But I haven't even done anything!" He protested.

“I think you have, love.” Akashi pinched Kuroko’s nose lightly before kissing it.

"How mean, to just assume that I did something with no basis for this belief." He held the door open for Akashi.  

“My basis is that I know you.” Akashi spared Kuroko an affectionate glance to tell him he wasn’t really in trouble, before leading the way to his car.

Kuroko smiled at him and playfully moved ahead to get into the driver's seat before Akashi could.

Akashi arched a brow at him, “I take it you want to drive. It’s a shame I’m not going to let you.”

"I'm already sitting here." Kuroko argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Something that can be easily remedied.” Akashi reached into the car placing an arm under Kuroko’s legs and the other around his back to pick him up and carry him out. “See?” Akashi smirked at him.

Kuroko frowned. "I think that's cheating, Akashi-kun."

Akashi kissed his frown, his smirk still in place as he pulled back, “I don’t think it is.”

"I think you're a sore loser." Kuroko told him. "I can play dirty too, you know." He plucked the glasses off of Akashi's face and got out of his arms to return to the seat. "Since you're visually impaired, I'll take the wheel."

Akashi frowned down at the blue blur he knew was Kuroko. “And here I thought you liked me with my glasses on.”

"I do." Kuroko smiled despite Akashi not being able to see it. "And you'll get them back when we are on the way there."

Sighing, but knowing he really couldn’t do much about this unless he wanted to be late, he moved to the other side of the car, trailing his hand along the hood of it to keep himself balanced. “I’m apparently rubbing off on you.” Akashi sighed again as he buckled himself into the passenger seat.

"I don't know. I think I could have figured that out on my own." He turned the car on and passed Akashi his glasses as he backed out of the driveway.

“But would you have actually gone through with the idea before we started dating?”Akashi mused as he placed the glasses back on his face.

"I didn't know you wore glasses before we started dating. It wasn't an advantage I would have known I could use." Kuroko spared him a quick glance. "They really do look good on you though."

Akashi leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Kuroko’s cheek, “Thank you, love, but I would still like my contact lenses back at some point.”

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." Kuroko insisted.

“Of course you don’t, dear.” Akashi was not convinced, and the tone in his words showed that.

"The sarcasm is not appreciated." Kuroko put on an offended tone.

“What ever do you mean, Tetsuya?” Akashi smiled innocently at him.

"I hope you _don't_ find your contacts for that." Kuroko said loftily.

“I think that’ll depend on whether or not you decide to give them back to me.”

"If I had them that would probably be a few days from now."

“Then I suppose I’ll be going to my meetings with my glasses for the next few days.” Not something he was completely comfortable with but a few days should be fine.

Kuroko shrugged to continue the charade of not knowing anything, keeping his eyes on the road.

Akashi was curious as to how long Kuroko could keep this up. He let the subject drop for the time being.

* * *

As he had expected, his contact lenses and his box of replacements showed up again, back in their designated spot in the sink cabinet a week after their date. He easily put them in after his shower and headed to their bedroom to give Kuroko a knowing look, “I thank you for returning my contact lenses, dear.”

"Oh, so you found them! That's nice, Akashi-kun." He replied.

“Yes, they were put back in the cabinet where they usually are. Odd how they just mysteriously show up there again after I’ve checked that cabinet multiple times during the last week for them.” He approached Kuroko to hug him from behind.

"You're getting my clothes wet." Kuroko still failed to sound very upset about it.

“Are you saying you don’t enjoy being pressed up against me while I only wear a towel?” He trailed small kissed down Kuroko’s ear, nipping a bit at the lobe. “I could wear less,” He whispered against the shell of the ear.

"You would have to shower again." Kuroko told him, but he was leaning back against Akashi.

"I don't mind taking another one together," Akashi mumbled against Kuroko's jaw as he continued to kiss down towards his neck, "The others can wait." They were supposed to be getting ready for their monthly meet up with their friends.

If Akashi hadn't brought up their friends Kuroko would have happily gone along with his idea of a second shower, too distracted to remember why he was getting dressed in the first place. "It's rude to make them wait, Akashi-kun." He reprimanded.

"A quick round?" Akashi tried to bargain, rubbing small circles on Kuroko's hips as he sucked on the skin between his neck and shoulder, the mark that it would leave would be covered by Kuroko's shirt collar.

A small sigh escaped his lips as Akashi started sucking on his skin, and he found himself tilting his head for him. "If you wanted sex, you should have told me sooner. We will be late if we start now."

"It wasn’t really a planned decision, love.” Akashi nibbled the skin at the base of Kuroko’s ear before resting his chin on his shoulder, “But if you would prefer, we can continue this later instead.” From his position, he examined Kuroko’s shirt a little more closely before smirking, “My shirt looks lovely on you, by the way.” His tone was somewhat teasing.

"This is my shirt." Kuroko told him. It definitely wasn't, but he had no intention of giving that one back.

“No, this is most definitely mine. It’s been missing for a few months. I suppose I know why now.”

Kuroko shook his head. "No. It's mine." He disagreed.

“Are you sure you don’t mean it’s yours because it took me so long to notice that you took it?” Akashi playfully nuzzled his nose against Kuroko’s cheek before pecking it with a kiss.

"Either way it's mine now." Kuroko told him with a smile.

“Of course, dear,” Akashi chuckled. He let go of Kuroko to pull out his own clothes for the day, “I’ll remember from now on that when I buy clothes, there’s a very likely chance they'll end up being yours. That also probably applies to my contact lenses as well,” Akashi teased as he slipped on the clothes, pulling the towel around his waist off to set it down on the closest chair.

Kuroko watched, leaning against the wall. "Perhaps I just like seeing you without clothes, and that's why I take them." He teased.

“You can see me naked all you want later,” Akashi replied with a suggestive look as he finished changing, “I’ll even wear my glasses during, considering how much you like them.” He pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Kuroko’s lips as he lead him out.

"That would be nice, Seijuro." Kuroko leaned forward to whisper in his ear with a teasing smile.

Akashi felt his breath hitch for a second at the mention of his first name, “I suggest you keep most of the teasing for later if you intend for us to get out of the house.”

"I thought you liked when I called you by name, Sei-kun." He pouted at him before laughing and continuing towards the door.

“I do. Which is why I’m tempted to pull you back towards our bedroom.” Akashi laced their fingers together and squeezed lightly, a small indication that he was prepared to act on his words.

Kuroko pecked Akashi on the lips. “After we get back. Kagami-kun was in America last time, so I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Akashi sighed, but nodded in resignation, “I hope you don’t expect to sleep tonight.”

“I did, but I suppose I can live without some sleep.”


End file.
